The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for creating a safe working environment around certain pedestals containing electrical and/or telephone equipment and for preventing vegetation growth around ground anchored structures in general. More particularly, the invention is directed to methods and devices for covering ground area immediately surrounding a ground anchored structure to prevent the growth of vegetation and spread of insects therearound.
Fire hydrants, pedestals, and gas fence and other similar ground-anchored structures are often located in areas where vegetation grows around the base of the structure. Vegetation around the ground-anchored structures must routinely be maintained to prevent the overgrowth of vegetation. Such overgrowth of vegetation can have several adverse affects. Primarily, overgrowth of vegetation can reduce visibility of the ground-anchored structure. For ground-anchored structures, such as fire hydrants, gas units, and telephone pedestals, repeater sites and cross-boxes, high visibility is critical due to prevent damage by maintenance equipment and to quickly locate the structure in the case of a fire hydrant in emergencies. The lack of visibility of ground-anchored structures, which extend only a short distance above the ground, such as some gas vents, can also result in mowers inadvertently colliding with the ground-anchored structure and damaging the mower or structure.
Vegetation growth also increases the odds of insects, rodents and snakes inhabiting the area therearound, thus presenting a potential danger or nuisance to personnel accessing the ground-anchored structure. In certain areas of the country, fire ants are drawn to pedestals containing electrical equipment where they build nests. The soft earth around ground-anchored structures is also apparently attractive to these pests. Some structures such as telephone pedestals for pay phones, are placed beside the road. It is not attractive for patrons to stand in weeds or high grass when using utility services. In addition, vegetation around the ground-anchored structure can increase the amount of damage caused during a brush fire because the vegetation will maintain the fire for an increased period of time.
Due to the above problems associated with vegetation growth around ground-anchored structures, routine maintenance must be performed to control the growth thereabout. The routine maintenance typically entails periodic mowing and/or placing herbicides around the ground-anchored structure. There are several problems associated with these prior art methods for controlling vegetation around the ground-anchored structures.
Mowing around the ground-anchored structure to control vegetation growth results in substantial labor and other costs. Ground-anchored structures located in rural areas, in particular, require relatively frequent mowing to control the rapidly growing vegetation which tends to surround ground-anchored structures. The cost of frequently sending out mowing crews which must take additional time to mow around ground-anchored structures can result in substantial increases in labor costs. In addition, damage can be caused to the structures themselves or to mower and equipment which collides with the ground-anchored structures which may be partially concealed by vegetation growth. The cost of repairing or replacing mowers due to damaged caused by concealed ground-anchored structures can be substantial.
Problems are also encountered by the use of herbicides to control vegetation around the ground-anchored structures, The harmful chemicals may result in environmental damages and concern and potentially getting to the ground water. Herbicides are also corrosive and can cause damage to the ground-anchored structures.
An improved device and method for controlling the vegetation around the ground-anchored structure is needed.